


torrent

by bokutoma



Series: sylvix week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Image, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, but it’s there - Freeform, it works, not issues per se, sylvain is bad at feelings so he tries to make fe jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoma/pseuds/bokutoma
Summary: the rain is pouring outside, felix hates incompetent magic users, and sylvain stirs something long suppressed in himroommate au // body swap (loosely) // rain





	torrent

There were things about his body that Felix desperately wished he could change, frivolous as the idea made him feel. He was lean, to be certain, the perfect build for wielding swords with both speed and accuracy. His frame, however, was rather small, and if he didn’t have enough brawling experience under his belt to deck anyone who tried, some might call him delicate.

It wasn’t that he was one to notice those sorts of things, not on a regular basis. Someone had thoroughly flubbed a spell about two days ago, though, soaking about three quarters of the first floor dorms and forcing students to share in the meantime.

Sylvain, naturally, had immediately volunteered to room with Felix, brat that he was.

That was the root of the problem, in all honesty. Like it or not, Felix had seen a whole lot more of Sylvain than he ever really intended to. Mentally, that meant a lot of thrown pillow, some at Sylvain for forgetting there was another person in the room, some at Felix for not picking up after himself. Physically, that meant seeing more of Sylvain for extended periods of time than he had ever really reckoned with (hoped for).

Broad shouldered and thick with muscle, a few freckles scattered across his skin despite the timidity of the Faerghus sun...It was no wonder women fell in love with Sylvain as naturally as the tides changed or the sun set. He was beautiful, and it sent a thousand pins through Felix’s heart that Sylvain would never be his.

_Friends_, he reminded himself, looking down at hands that were marked with a thousand ghosts, dozens of wounds that never quite went away. Friends could be enough.

It was raining again, and distantly, he wondered if that meant the rebuilding would be delayed. Whatever he had done that the Goddess decided to punish him, this was cruel and unusual.

Just as he had decided to stop moping and do what he did best - the only thing he did well - Sylvain flew through their door in a cloud of affected excitement and perfume.

“Felix!” he cried, warm smile and liquid eyes that made Felix melt. “You’ll never guess who I convinced to go out with me tomorrow night.”

Even now, when that was the last thing he wanted to hear, he couldn’t help the way his eyes traced over Sylvain’s figure, broad, supportive, and everything he wished he was. Maybe then he wouldn’t long for things he never would have before.

“I don’t care,” he said, voice dripping with raw irritation. Better that than any of the secrets he’d tried to press against the dips and shallows of Sylvain’s body, hidden places where he could hide these feelings and no one would ever find them. “But you’re going to tell me anyway, aren’t you?”

“Aw, you know me so well.” Sylvain crashed onto the bed beside him, and it was a conscious effort not to hyperfixate on all the places they touched, arms pressed together and legs tangled like a love knot. “Dorothea has finally caved to my charms.”

And Felix made an honest effort not to stiffen up, he really did, but the admission was tantamount to Sylvain reaching inside his chest and crushing his heart with one hand. The rain beat steadily on outside, and they were _perfect_ for each other.

“Congratulations,” he said dully. “When’s the wedding?”

Sylvain laughed and lightning struck.

Felix was fucking exhausted.

“Don’t even kid,” Sylvain said, and thunder rumbled. “I’d never end up with someone I actually _liked_. I wouldn’t put anyone through that.”

Something shifted in Felix’s chest. Sylvain’s shirt was even further unbuttoned than it had been before, and with everything exposed, every square inch of perfect skin and taut muscle, Felix couldn’t stand the idea of not having at least tried.

When he rolled on top of the other, Sylvain looked more surprised than he’d ever seen him.

The feeling of his knees against the protrusion of Sylvain’s hip bones felt right, like they were puzzle pieces that had finally fallen into place. Still, he wouldn’t get distracted here, not when he was so close.

“Not for me?” Felix whispered, and distantly, he wondered if Sylvain could even hear him over the torrent outside, the torrent in his chest. “Not even once?”

Sylvain gaped at him from below, and desperately, Felix fought to retain his nerve.

“Say no if you won’t mean it,” he said, voice trembling as he watched the heave of Sylvain’s chest below him. “Say no if you don’t want this.”

Sylvain’s mouth was warmer than he ever could have imagined, and Felix melted.

Outside, the rain poured, and he couldn’t help the hitch of breath, the desperate gasp he gave as Sylvain pulled away, gentle and hesitant. A remote part of Felix noted that his fists were buried in the soft fabric of Sylvain’s shirt.

He was never going to let go.

Sylvain laughed weakly beneath him, and flushing, Felix rolled off, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. An extra arm snakes around his waist, large and firm, and Sylvain’s mouth was soft at his temple.

“You better know what you’re getting into,” he said, and Felix’s heart staccatoed in time with the clap of thunder outside. “Because if this is how I get to see you, Fe, I might just want you forever.”

“Shut up, fool,” Felix said, but the small smile at the corner of his mouth belief his true feelings.

The rain beat outside, but he could be content with his situation if it stayed like this.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on twitter @kingblaiddyd and join the fe server i mod!


End file.
